1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support stands and more particularly pertains to a new support stand for project boards for supporting various sized project boards at different angles for hands-off viewing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, support stands heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art support stands include U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,119; U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,624; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,314; U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,163; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,266.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new support stand for project boards. The inventive device includes a base member with an upper surface, a lower surface, a first end region, a second end region, and a pair of lateral sides. The upper surface includes a first support channel that supports a substantially planar project board inserted within it. The first support channel is located near the first end region. A second support channel may be provided near the second end region to hold a project board at a different viewing angle than when held in the first support channel.
In these respects, the support stand for project boards according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting various sized project boards at different angles for hands-off viewing.